ZoSan Anchor
by Novelizer
Summary: Based on the Going Mary with most of the crew, not exactly like the anime but close. Paring of NamiXLuffy, and mostly ZoSan. It will get a little more intense later on; enjoy. ;)
1. Chapter 1

I do not own One Piece but I hope you'll enjoy.

*Sanjis POV*  
I can feel someones foot on my precious face, probably that damn marmio again. "Go away seaweed." I said trying to drift back to sleep. "Damn ero-cook, wake up its 8 in the morning!" he said in a im-so-annoyed-at-you way.

I slowly got up and made sure I had just enough balance to kick him out of my room,"Next time don't break the door moss-for-brain, you'll owe Ussop and Nami big time." I said glaring down at him.

Once I was sure he was gone and I could change I put on a light green under shirt and dark blue slacks and vest. Finally finishing I went to the kitchen to cook for Nami, Robin and the rest of the crew an amazing meal by me.

*Zoro's POV*  
'Why is Sanji being like that?! Ever since I met him, hes been a total jerk, even after he helped bandage me up when I fought Hawkeye Mihawk and seemed worried for me, for some reason I felt happy to hear him call me, "Idiot."

I wish I had at least a clue as to why we've been fighting again. I even sleep in the crows nest so I don't start a fight with him. Sometimes I wish I knew what was going through that ero-cooks mind, *sigh*.

*Sanji's POV* in the kitchen  
'Hm maybe I can make Zoro extra food, he hasn't been eating much lately just -'hmnnn' working out.' I could feel my cheeks begin to burn with a most likely tomato red.

"Sanji! FFFOOOOOOODDDDD!" Luffy yelled, ' I can not deal with Luffy right now dammit.' I groaned as I walked towards the door. "Give lunch 13 minuets to finish!" I yelled. "Y-yes cook-san he replied." I released a breath I didn't know I was holding. ' time to give robin they're food- I have to make sure no one notices!'

"Nami-ssswaaaannn, Robin-chwaannn! My lovely goddesses I have prepared you the utmost amazing and delicious drinks and a cake to eat with it." I said smiling at them. "Thanks sanji, Thank you cook-san." Nami and Robin said.

When lunch was finally ready called everybody in. First came in Luffy, as always, then surprisingly, Zoro, Chopper, Nami, Robin, and Franky.

"Bon appetite." I said giving my crew mates a smile like no other I've had before. I suddenly noticed Zoro's cheeks were red.'was he blushing?' "hey Marmio." I said calmly. "WHAT?" He asked through gritted teeth. "Are you sick?" I went to touch his head but he pulled away before I could make contact. "oookay." I said as I sat down to eat lunch.

" I'm fine, and I'm not hungry..." He said standing up heading for the kitchen door, "If you need me I'll be in the crows nest.", 'Zoro? Is he okay? Was it because of something I did?' I couldn't keep my thoughts together I slammed my hands on the table and yelled " I DON'T LET PEOPLE GO WITHOUT EATING SOMETHING SIT AND EAT ZORO!"

To Be Continued... what will happen between Zoro and Sanji  
and also what do you think of my first chapter it was fun to write.  
-Jasamie


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 ZoSan

I do not own One Piece

Enjoy : Brought to you by Co-Author Jasamie

* * *

3rd person POV  
Everyone at the table immediately stopped eating due to shock except Luffy who was currently chocking on his food.  
'N-No way Sanji actuall-' Nami Fainted.  
'Hmmmmm intresting' thought Robin.  
'H-He called him Zoro!' Luffy thought.  
'Ehhhh?!' Chopper thought.  
'Ero-cook? Wha, Huh?!' Zoro thought.  
*cough, cough, hecghhh, cough*  
Chopper was the first to recover from the shock, "Doctor! Someone call a doctor!" He yelled.  
"You are the doctor Chopper-San." Robin said. "Right!" Chopper ran to Luffy and helped him cough his food out. "T-Heck-Thanks Chopper." Luffy said.

Everyone recovered from the official shock from what Sanji had said. Zoro was the first to respond to Sanji's previous comment."Look ero-cook," He said calmly, "I'll eat later, but right now I need to clear my mind. I'm going to go workout." He said taking his leave from the kitchen.

Sanji sat down and slowly began to eat his food as everyone else at the table began to go back to normal, but without a grumpy, cute, tanned marmio. He grabbed Zoro's plate before Luffy could and waited foreveryone to finish.

* * *

Zoro's POV  
Zoro could feel himself blushing 'Damn ero-cook saying my name, what was he thinking!' Zoro mentally cursed. 'But when he said it, it sounded amazing, it sounded right.

Zoro wasn't sure what was going on. He never really felt this way before. It was new but it was nice.

Once Zoro was finally in the crows nest he looked down and saw none other then the curly-brow himself. He seemed to be looking for someone. Before Sanji could see him, he ducked out of view in the crows nest.  
'Is he looking for me? I'll just take a quick peek.' Zoro slowly slid against the crows nest for support to stand up. Once he finally got over and could see, he saw something unexpected. 'What is Nami doing down there?!' He could over hear them talking.

"Nami..." Sanji's never called Nami, well Nami. Usually it's Nami-ssssswwwwwwaaaaannn! "H-How will I ever tell him?" Sanji looked over to the evil witch. "Well I'm going to keep my promise, I'll tell Luffy when you tell him." Nami replied, "We are getting closer to an Island we'll be there tomorrow, tell him then." Sanji scoffed at this. "I can tell that 3-sword-idiot if we don't start a fight, I doubt he'll listen to what I have to say." He replied getting depressed. He looked at Nami, "I'll tell Zoro tomorrow." Sanji replied so quietly Zoro had to strain his ears to hear.

'Me!' Zoro thought. Zoro began to blush and unknowingly to himself began to smile.

* * *

Next Morning  
There was screaming on deck loud, eerie screeches, it was Luffy. 'Oh we must be near an Island.'  
"Adventure! YAAAHHHHHOOOOOO! Time for fun." Luffy yelled.

* * *

Ill update as soon as I can, it's fun to write this story.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I do not own One Piece but I love the show :D

Enjoy!

* * *

Finally getting to land the crew went around to replenish supplies while Zoro was heading, or trying to get to any bar on the island.

**Sanji's POV**

_'Now I can replenish supplies for the crew. First thing I need is meat and some drinks for Zoro, and the rest of the crew of course.' _As time passed slowly but surely going down his list of food items.

"Hmm, maybe I should buy that marmio a new shirt, his old one is ripped. But then again does he really need one?" Sanji whispered.

Unkowingly to sanji 'he' was on his way towards sanji, close enough to hear him in fact. "He who Sanji?" A very familiar voice said. "Zoro!" Sanji blushed turning his head to the ground What do you want marmio." He said a little to harshly.

"Uh, well since you probably know this place better then me," "you get lost again moss-head?" Sanji said snickering. Zoro just countinued his sentence as though Sanji said nothing, "I was wondering if you knew where a really good bar was at."

Sanji couldn't think for a couple of seconds. "eh, uh... yeah." He said. "Where?" asked Zoro. "Oh, Right! Um there is a hotel not far with cheap but good drinks. "Sanji replied.

"Well are you coming? I'm going to need all the help I can get ero-cook." Zoro said slowly heading to the bar. Sanji ran to catch up so he wouldn't end up going the wrong way and get lost.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed, I don't have anyideas so if you have any i can use PM me, and also Review._

_Thanks! Lots of Love - Jasamie_


	4. Chapter 4

**Shopping Confession **

Disclaimer - I do not own One Piece but I will always love the show.

* * *

**Sanji's POV**

Since Zoro willingly came with me maybe I can kill two birds with one stone. As we passed a couple of shops and I still needed to get supplies I decided to use this opportunity to get them. "Hey Zoro wait I got to get a couple of things, can you help?" I asked. He looked over to me before he nodded his head grabbing my arm. "Lead the way."

Passing by a couple different shops until we arrived to the Fruit Stands and Meat shops. It took me a couple of minuets to get everything and pay for it. Enough to last about three weeks on board our ship. Zoro carrying the food and trying to stay with Sanji who had been stopped at a weird looking stand with a women who was trying to sell something to Sanji. "Sir I promise this love potion will work on anyone, especially that lucky girl in your life that I bet you've been crushing on your entire life." The women was smiling the entire time.

He looked at her and gave her a small smile before. "I am sorry mademoiselle, but I'm already in love and your potion's won't help me." Sanji turned toward Zoro to find him staring at him. Never before has Sanji seen this look on Zoro's face. "Wow, what a noble man. Are we done yet, I want to get to the bar."

**Zoro's POV**

Did Sanji just refuse something from a women that still looks like shes in her teens? I stared at him kinda surprised I couldnt help my jaw going slack trying to find a reason he would possibly refuse. "Wow, what a noble man." I said not being able to keep the words from leaving my mouth, "Are we done yet, I want to get to the bar." I turned around slightly grabbing Sanjis shirt pulling him in front of me and grabbing the bags again. "Lead the way cook."

After sometime of walking we got to the outside of the bar. "Zoro, do you have enough or any money at all?" asked Sanji. I looked inside my Hamaki for some money. I didn't find any, I looked up to Sanji. "Yea thought so I have 3,000 Jewel left and I'll pay for your drinks if you let me tell you something. And you have to promise you'll listen, you wont laugh and you'll answer me." He said looking down at me. Waiting for me to respond.

"Okay cook. I promise." I said. Sanji waited a little bit, he then said something that would change not only their relationship but the crew's to.

"Zoro, ever since the time I first saw you inside the Baratie I have been trying to get your attention, make you jealous just get something from you." Sanji looked at me. "What are you saying Sanji?" I asked but I felt like I already knew.

"I love you Roronoa Zoro."

* * *

Please Review

Some Ideas for this chapter came from - loveoutloud3

Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
